


i saved these feelings for you (so let's do all the stupid shit young kids do)

by bewarethechaos



Series: the one [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Humor, Underage Drinking, you know the drill w/ me guys: trini/zack brotp drunk dumbasses and sexual jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethechaos/pseuds/bewarethechaos
Summary: the one where they start daiting because drunk trini is fearless, the boys find out because kim loves to tease trini in public and the first 'i love you' happens because kimberly hart is fucking jealous





	i saved these feelings for you (so let's do all the stupid shit young kids do)

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes for @ravenblade1 because she always had something nice to say about my stories, so thank you and i hope you like this one <3  
> that being said, here am i back with another trimberly ff about alcohol dirty jokes and trini/zack brotp lmao  
> sorry for the english but not really because i wrote half of this while drunk and/or high so my expectations are very low  
> ps: based on some tumblr posts that when i find i'll post here

Being a teenager sucked. Being a teenager and a super hero sucked even more. But being a fucking teenager and a super hero with a crush on her teammate was just the ultimate pain in the ass, which is why Trini is drinking right now. It was Saturday night, she and Zack got out training a couple hours ago and she was still trying to deal with the fact she had to go through hours of looking at Kim with gym clothes, sweating and just being extremely hot.

“I love being drunk. Do you know what else do I love?” Trini asks as she finishes another can of beer.

Zack levels her with a serious stare. “Sarcasm? Beating people up? The darkness that plagues this world? Me?”

Trini groans. “I am offended that you think that a plausible response for that was you.”

“I am offended that you are offended.”

“Be more offended then because I don’t care.” She rolls her eyes as she grabs another beer. “No, Zachary. Listen. Kimberly was the right answer.”

“Oh, wow. So surprised. You being even gayer when you’re drunk. What a shocker.” Trini flips him off. “You should tell her.”

“Yes, I should.”

“Yeah.”

Silence. Zack keeps staring at Trini, waiting for a reaction, but all she does is drink and look away.

Getting tired of waiting, Zack asks “So?”

“So what?”

“Weren’t you going to tell her?”

“What? Like now? In this life time?”

Zack manages not to roll his eyes, but gives her a blank stare. “Well, yes? When were you planning to tell her?”

“Uh, I don’t know,” Trini shrugs. “When I was close to death so I wouldn’t have to live to see her reaction?”

“What a gay emo disaster you are, Trinidad Reyes.” Zack shakes his head in a disapproving way. “Thankfully, you have the almighty Black Ranger to guide you.”

Trini laughs. “Guide me? We both know I get more girls than you, Taylor.”

“Rude.” He pauses for a moment. “True, but still rude.”

“Yeah, I’m usually good with this but with Kimberly is just so different and I just can’t.” She sighs and drowns another can of beer.

Zack pats her should. “Crazy girl, if there’s one thing I know about you is that you may be trash, yeah, but you know, it’s garbage _can_ , not garbage _cannot_.”

Trini pauses in the middle of reaching for another beer to look at Zack, a determined look on her face. “Holy shit, that was wise. Such a good prep-talk. I’m calling you Jason from now on.”

“I’m too drunk to tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.” He sees her reaching up for her beer, and then her phone. “What are you doing?”

“Watch me, bitch.”

 **trini <3:** kim

 **trini <3:** KIM

 **trini <3:** KIMBERLYYY

“Are you telling her?”

“I am telling her.”

“Oh boy.”

 **kimberly hart:** TRINI WHAT

 **kimberly hart:** ARE YOU OKAY

 **trini <3:** i am f ine

 **trini <3**: not as fine as you tho

“Smooth.” Zack whisper, throwing his beer away so he can clap.

 **kimberly hart:** ……………… it’s two in the morning trini

 **trini <3:** time is not real

 **kimberly hart:** ok……. i’m going back to sleep

“NO, SHE CAN’T GO BACK TO SLEEP, HELP.” Trini throws her phone at Zack and he barely catches it.

“STEP ASIDE, ZACK TAYLOR TO THE FUCKING RESCUE.”

 **trini <3:** WAIT

 **trini <3:** i’m fine but i am in TROUB LE

 **kimberly hart:** tell me you and zack aren’t stuck somewhere because of some stupid shit he decided to do again

 **trini <3:** T HAT WAS ONE TIME HART

“Oh my god, give me the damn phone you sensitive ass.”

 **kimberly hart:** ok lmao what happened?

 **kimberly hart:** trini???

 **kimberly hart:** PICK UP THE PHONE FOR FUCK’S SAKE

 **trini <3:** i cant

 **kimberly hart** : why???

 **trini <3:** honestly i don t kno

“Nice one.”

“Shut up and give me more alcohol.”

 **kimberly hart:** are you drunk?

 **trini <3:** NO

 **trini <3:** yes she is

 **kimberly hart:** she who

 **trini <3:** trini

 **kimberly hart:** are you… talking about yourself… in the third person?

 **trini <3:** no

 **kimberly hart:** ok… then who am i talking to?

 **trini <3:** the best ranger

 **kimberly hart** : that would normally be my last answer but i’m guessing zack?

 **trini <3:** damn right

 **kimberly hart:** oh god

 **kimberly hart:** where’s trini

 **trini <3:** shes drinkin g to gather up COU RAGE

 **trini <3:** courage* lmao she has enough rage

 **kimberly hart:** why is she having to gather up courage zachery

 **kimberly hart:** what is going on?

 **trini <3:** i am back

 **trini <3:** trini

 **kimberly hart:** someone please tell me what the fuck is happening

 **trini <3:** zak just did

 **trini <3:** i am trying to gather up courageee

 **kimberly hart:** courage for what

 **kimberly hart:** what did you do

 **kimberly hart:** oh my god WHERE ARE YOU

 **kimberly hart:** if you two slept after waking me up i am going to murder both of you

 **trini <3:** shhh wait

 **kimberly hart:** DON’T SHUSH ME TRINIDAD

 **kimberly hart:** YOU COME BACK HERE AND YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON YOU LITTLE SHIT

 **trini <3:** o myfucking god why am i so in love with a impatient pain in the ass like you

 **kimberly hart:** what

 **trini <3:** F UCK

“Lovely.”

Trini slowly turns towards Zack and hands him her phone. “Burn this.”

“She’s calling.” Zack shows her and smirks. “No!” The girl whisper but he answer the call and puts it on speaker.

“Hello? Trini?”

She takes a deep breath and glares at Zack. “’Sup.”

“Tomorrow, you and I are talking about this. And by talk I mean that you are going to tell me if you meant what you said and if you did, we’re going to do things that are a lot more fun with our mouths than talking.”

Trini’s mouth falls open in shock while Zack can’t stop mouthing ‘oh my god!’.

“Ok.” is literally all she can say.

“Ok. Good night babe, night Zack.”

She hangs up.

“HOLY SHIT, KIMBERLY HART IS A FUCKING SAVAGE!” Zack screams and hugs Trini.

“SHE IS!” At this point, they are half laughing, half screaming. “AND I’M GOING TO KISS HER TOMORROW!”

“YES, YOU WILL! GO, GO, POWER RANGERS!”

 

 

So, they were the Power Rangers. Super heroes that needed to protect the entire fucking world, but they were also still teenagers, which means they needed to go to school and pass.

That wasn’t a problem for Billy, the kid was a genius and honestly, the teachers should learn from him. It wasn’t a problem for Trini, who always have been a grade a student. Kim had some trouble in certain subjects, but the real problem was Jason and Zack. Which is why they were all pulling an all-nighter to help them with their mid-finals.

“I can’t study anymore. My brain is melting.” Jason says as they finish to study for the History test.

“Your brain can’t melt by studying, Jason.”

“It can and it is, Blue,” Zack groans. “Let’s take a break. I brought some beers.”

Trini slaps him in the head. “Focus, dipshit. You two still have to study for your Math test.”

“Language.”

“Sorry, Blue.”

“Yeah, sorry B. Trini just can’t stop swearing, can she?” Kim says with a smirk, all the way from the couch.

So, the thing is: Trini and Kim have been daiting for the past week, but only Zack knew because they agreed to simply let the boys realize. Still, Kimberly was not known for her self-control, which means she was the furthest thing from subtle about teasing Trini, and now it was just a miracle that no one had noticed they were a thing yet.

“And she always does it so loud, right?” Zack joins the fun, winking at Kim.

“Trini is by far the most bad-mouthed from us, yes.” Billy says and the two start laughing. “You tell ‘em, B!”

Billy makes a confused face. “I just did.”

“Yeah, so funny,” Trini rolls her eyes. “So, Math?”

Jason drops his head on the table. “Math _sucks_.”

“It’s not the only thing that sucks in here.”

“Kimberly, if you aren’t going to help, just shut up, oh my god.” Trini throws a pencil at her.

“Why don’t you make me shut up?” she winks and Trini stares blankly at her.

“I will literally strangle you.”

“No violence, guys, let’s just go back to studying.” Billy says while Jason looks at back at Trini and Kim and shakes his head.

Half an hour passes by and Jason and Zack are almost begging for a pause. They’ve been studying for hours, which is already bad, but now they’re studying Math and that’s just cruel.

“That’s it. I will never learn geometry. Excuse me while I go geome _cry_.” Zack comments, excusing himself to join Kim on the couch.

“Come back here, you little shit!” Trini says and immediately looks at Billy. “Sorry, B. But seriously, listen. I used to hate Math, but that’s because I couldn’t get it. When you do, you see that it’s not that bad.”

“LIAR!”

“I swear, homeboy. Here I am, teaching you Math, right? Some months ago, I remember to hate Math so much that I would use it as a example of how bad things can get, you know? ‘I hate it almost as Math’, ‘this is so bad that I am calling it Math’, etc. I even remember once telling that I had the appeal of a Math book. But things change.”

“The appeal of a Math book, uh?” All eyes turn to Kim, who just looks straight at Trini. Or not so straight, after all. “I can definitely see it. I mean, I’ve never met someone that opened and Math book and didn’t think ‘fuck me’.

“SAVAGE!” Zack high-fives Kim as he plops on the couch.

“Ok, what’s going on with you two?”

Trini rolls her eyes. “Fuck it.” She looks at Jason. “We may or may not be daiting.”

“WHAT?” Jason’s mouth falls open. “What do you mean dating?”

“Dating is when two or more people are in a romantic and/or sexual relationship.”

“In this case, a very sexual relationship.” Again, Zack high-fives Kim and Trini swears her eyes will get stuck with how much she’s rolling them.

“ZACK KNEW?” They have never seem their leader more offended as now.

“I made it happen, boss-man.” Zack grins.

“Not really.”

“I thought everyone knew? I mean, it was pretty obvious.”

“Billy!”

“I see how it is.” Jason pretends to be hurt but then he laughs. “Kidding. I’m really happy for you guys, and thanks for telling us.”

“Thanks, J.” she smiles at him. “Now, back to Math, yeah?”

“Yeah, just finish it so we can go to sleep, I’m tired.” Kimberly yawns, kicking Zack out of the couch.

“You’re tired? You haven’t done anything, Hart.” Kim flips Jason off.

“Being that hot must be tiring.” Trini says as Zack sits down by her side and gives her a fist bump.

Kim tilts her head and smirks. “Then you must be very tired.”

Zack turns around to look at Kim. “I am.” And Trini slaps him in the head.

“We’re all very tired, so let’s get some rest and we’ll finish this tomorrow, ok?” Jason says, starting to gather his things.

“Y’all heard that, uh? Boss-man told you guys to rest. As in being in the bedroom, but sleeping.” Zack winks at Trini and Kim.

“Oh boy,” Jason hugs both girls. “I’m so sorry Zack knows about you two.”

“Me too.”

“Me three.”

“Rude.”

“Guys, do you wanna sleep over? Because both of you have to finish studying tomorrow, and if you guys stay, it’ll be easier.”

“Sure.”

“So,” Kim whispers as Trini finishes packing up. “Wanna sleep on mine or yours?”

“Sleep?” Kim only tilts her head and smile. “Seeing as I apparently swear a lot and very loud, yours. My parents are home tonight.”

“Oh, now I get it. That was a joke about Trini being loud while having sex.”

“ _Billy!_ ”

 

 

Kimberly was pissed. Oh boy, was she fucking pissed. You see, Kimberly Hart is by no means a jealous person. She have never been truly jealous of someone. That is, until she saw one girl flirting with Trini while the gang stopped by to grab some doughnuts on their way to the Pit.

Of course, she knew that Trini didn’t flirt back, she knew Trini was only being polite. She knew. But she was still so fucking pissed at that girl for trying and she was so fucking pissed at herself for feeling jealously and she was fucking livid at Trini and she didn’t even knew why.

“Hey, you’re okay?” Trini asks, noticing her silence.

“Fine.”

Trini stared at her blankly. “Kimberly.”

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Trini rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to reply, but they arrive at Billy’s house and she decides to drop the subject for now. “We’re talking about this later.”

With Zack, Billy and Jason in the car, the vibe gets a little better and Kim even smiles a little, but Trini knows something’s wrong there. And so does the boys when they arrive at the Pit and the first thing Kim says is, “Not that I don’t appreciate the everyday prep-talk and all the advices, J, but today I just wanna punch something.”

Kim walks away before hearing the answer and drops her jacket in the nearest rock, starting to put her training gloves. As soon as she finishes and turns around to activate the putties, she founds Trini standing right in front of her with her hands on her waist and a serious look on her face. “Nothing’s wrong, uh?”

Kim rolls her eyes and starts walking, but Trini moves to the side to block her. “Trini, just get out of my way.”

“Spar with me.”

“Ha. No, thanks.”

“For some reason, I think you want to punch me so why don’t you try?”

“I want to punch something, not you.”

“Not what it seems.” With that, Trini throws a punch at Kim, who immediately backs away. Trini takes advantage of that and tries to leave a kick, but Kim grabs her leg and pushes it out of the way. “Come on, _princesa._ ”

And Kim swear it’s that fucking nickname, because she just snaps. She goes with everything she has on Trini, throwing kicks and punches and doing it as fast as she can, and this isn’t like her at all because she prefers a more strategic way of fighting, but Trini’s calling her _princesa_ makes her fucking lost it.

Because she’s pissed as fuck and she doesn’t want to deal with Trini now while she’s trying to figure out how the fuck she’s supposed to deal with this jealously but Trini’s wearing yoga pants and a top and she’s calling her princesa and _fuck_. So she attacks her girlfriend. So much for knowing how to deal with her feelings.

Trini’s the most violent fighter in the team and everyone knows it, but even she is having trouble keeping up with the speed of Kim’s attacks, so she decides her girlfriend already blew out enough rage. She tries to stops Kim without attacking back, but Kim is having none of it. She takes advantage that Trini’s not so good at backing away and takes her by surprise, pinning her to the ground.

“Happy?” Kim asks pushing Trini’s arms to the floor.

“Turned on.”

Kim can’t help the small smirk of knowing she’s not the only one, neither can she stops herself from looking at Trini’s lips. God, how she wanted to prove to that girl that those lips were hers. She wanted to show her that she knew how good they taste. She wanted to show her that those lips knew who good _she_ tasted.

“Fuck.” She leans down and bites Trini’s lips hard enough that she tastes some blood. Trini whimpers and suddenly Kim’s lips are on her neck, leaving marks that she knows it’s going to take some time to disappear, even with Ranger healing, but right now she doesn’t care. Kim does, tho. She wants this marks to last for days.

“ _Díos._ ”

“You make Spanish sound really hot.” Kim whispers and starting leaving kisses though Trini’s jaw. “But then again, anything’s really hot when you’re moaning it underneath me.”

“Kim-“. She moans out lout as Kim starts to grind on her. Fucking. Grind. On. Her. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Hopefully, you.” Kim says and falls to the side, bringing Trini on top of her.

“Being a good girlfriend fucking sucks sometimes.” Trini whispers and pins Kim’s arms to the ground, mimicking her position just a few seconds ago. “As much as I’m enjoying this, and trust me I really am, I wanna know what’s wrong.”

Kim sighs and bites her lips. “I don’t… really know? I mean, I just- I saw that girl flirting with you and I wanted to- oh God, will you please stop smirking like a fucking idiot?”

“Are you jealous, Kimberly Hart?”

“No, I am not, Trinidad.”

“Okay.” Trini lowers herself and tilts her head to the side. “You look really hot when you’re jealous.”

Kim rolls her eyes and stares at her blankly. “Fuck you.”

“I already did.” Trini stares straight at her, but then she gets closer and whispers. “And I did it real good.”

Neither of them know how long it takes, but they kept staring straight at each other, waiting for someone to break. And Kim doesn’t know what it is, if it’s Trini being on top of her or the thrill of getting caught by the guys or Trini’s body and mouth and Trini’s everything, or even the fact that she’s so fucking cocky about it being her beneath Trini and not some other girl, but she can’t take it anymore. “You did.” And she kisses her.

“For fuck’s sake, argue like a normal couple.” They look up and of course, the boys are there.

“We are. It’s called make-up sex.” Trini says getting up and helping Kim do as well.

“So, everything’s okay?” Jason asks.

“Yeah, Miss Hart here was just being a jealous little shit, but it’s all good now.”

“Oh, this is about that cute girl flirting with you?” Billy asks. “Jason told me that it would probably end bad, yes. Glad you guys already worked that out.”

“She wasn’t cute.”

“She was just being polite.”

They look at each other and the guys almost step back with the sheer force of the tension between them.

“You agree that she’s cute?”

“Well, yeah, she’s cute.” Trini shrugs. “But she’s not you.”

“Gross.” Fucking Zack.

“Fuck, that was cute.” Kim grabs Trini’s jaw and kisses her. “I love you.”

Everyone freezes. No one even notices when Billy says “language” because they knew they haven’t said the l-word to each other yet. Or, well. Not until now, I mean.

“Not how I was expecting to hear it.”

“Not how I was expecting to say it.”

“But you mean it?”

“God, yes.”

“Ok. Wow.” Trini laughs and kisses Kim again. “I love you too.”

“Yeah?” Trini smiles and nods. “Hope you heard that whenever the fuck you are, Krispy Kreme girl!” Kim shouts and they both start laughing between the kiss.

“Someone please teach them how to argue.”

And then, Jason says what everyone wanted to say all along this story, “Oh my fucking God, _shut up Zack!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked it <3  
> (also come talk to me on tumblr i need friends that ship trimberly @fckscliffsedge)


End file.
